ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Burtgang
Someone looking for real-life historical value in this sword may be stumped. Coincidentally, this sword of the very same name is in Castlevania and is the only sword to give both Defense and Constitution. The name is a misspelling (or rather, miss-something else?) of Blutgang, which might be another way of saying Blodgang. Blodgang is German for "Blood Fetcher" and was the sword of Heime, a legendary Germanic hero. It may sound like there's too many "maybes" in that connection, but the in-game history of the Burtgang is even similar to the real-life history of the Blodgang: Heime challenged Theodoric to a duel, broke his sword and lost, and swore allegiance to him -- similar to how Alphollon intentionally broke his own sword during a duel with his liege to show loyalty. I'd put it in the article, but I think someone else could word it better. Malumultimus 20:53, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I don't know who re posted this pic here, but this is a fake. was posted on BG as a joke. That picture is obviously faked. The typesetting is too rounded and thin. I'd fix it but I'm not sure if there's any truth behind any of stats posted. --Inuibanshin 05:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Oh my god, people. This was a photoshop joke someone made on BlueGartr. I'm reverting it back to the "no information" status. --WinterNightz 08:46, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I got the picture from a Japanese Fansite about FFXI. Guess I got burnt on it. Elfi Wolfe 00:06, 30 July 2008 (UTC) From BG and Jackyl's thread: * The Aftermath effect lasts for 60/90/120 seconds for Lv1/2/3 respectively. * Lv1 receives an Accuracy bonus. (unsure how much, will test further) * Lv2 receives an Attack bonus. (20~50 ATK I believe, will need to test further) * Lv3 receives a Double Attack bonus. (pretty high double attack rate, like Joyeuse) * The bonus for each level is unique and will NOT combine with other bonuses. * The accuracy and attack bonus varies depending on the amount of TP beyond the 100 and 200% mark. * You can progress from Lv1 to Lv2 and from Lv2 to Lv3 by performing the mythic WS with enough TP for the next level. -- Meaning, 100tp WS > Lv1 AM > 200tp WS > Lv2 AM > 300tp WS > Lv3 AM. However, 100tp WS > Lv1 AM > 100tp WS > no bonus. * You cannot 'refresh/overwrite' the current AM level by performing a WS that corresponds to your preexisting AM. If you activate Lv1 AM at 0 seconds then perform another 100tp WS at the 30 second mark, your AM will still wear off at the 60 second mark. * Atonement damage is the same; there were no damage enhancements. (I think..) Kegsay 17:37, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Enmity decrease :"Enmity lost per hit is calculated as if having an 11% boost in Max HP." wat? How would you find out something like that? Where's the testing? People still can't even agree on how exactly max HP and damage taken affects enmity loss.. so wtf? Zaphor 18:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *It's in Kanican's enmity testing and table list. http://kanican.livejournal.com/tag/enmity+testing! Enmity Testing Part IX mentions the Burtgang bit: -10% CE (cumulative enmity) loss per hit. As per the "Damage Taken" portion of the enmity table: http://kanican.livejournal.com/31613.html - CE loss per hit is equal to 1800 x Taken/max HP. If CE loss per hit is reduced by 10%, then the formula is simply multiplied by 0.9, which is the same as dividing by 1.1111 repeating, or by increasing the denominator, or the max HP by 11%. Here's the link for the enmity table for you: http://kanican.livejournal.com/tag/enmity+table! It's something that every FFXI player should know, imo. --Terranova the Insignificant 19:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC)